1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display control unit, and more particularly, to a display control unit for storing image data from a host apparatus and outputting the data to a display unit having a predetermined display control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a typical unit of this kind, there is a CRT display control unit, Heretofore, however, for a particular display control method or format of a CRT display unit, such as a given size picture surface, a particular synchronizing method, interlace/noninterlace operation or the like, the configuration and control method of a control unit are also fixed, Hence, even :should an operator desire to do so, it would be impossible to use a CRT unit having a different display format.